Harry Potter: Revelations
by NewAgeHero
Summary: Everything Harry ever knew was a lie. He corrects those lies.


**Hello everyone, my name is NewAgeHero, and I have decided to make a story about Harry Potter. This starts in his 3****rd**** year after he discovers his inheritance and the power he really has. Im getting a lot of the inspiration from Kevin1984, so everyone give him some love. ALSO" I own nothing**

I woke up in my bed at Uncle Veron's. I had the strangest dream that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley were lying to me about what I had. I started out like… _I was in some kind of white room with no windows or anything. I yelled out "HELLO?" "IS ANYONE HERE?" And all of a sudden 2 men appeared in front of me. "Hello Harry," One of the men started, "My name is Harry James Potter, and I am here to help you." Now that I looked at him correctly I noticed that he DID look like me, the glasses, the green eyes, the jet black hair. "Are you me?" It was a dumb question, but I had to know. "Yes," "And this is my friend Death," "Death could you please fill my younger self in on this?" "Of course," he answered. "Harry, what if I told you, that everything you know is a lie?" "I would call you crazy." "Well look at me, You are the richest wizard in the world, but you are being manipulated by Albus Dumbledore and several members of the Ancient house of Weasley," "Let me explain- You are the heir of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses- Potter and Perevell." "Dumbledore as taken money from you, and you didn't know did you?" "No, you didn't." "So what you are going to do is go to gringotts after you wake up and emancipate yourself," he continues. "We have put a life guide in your head to steer you on the right path, her name is Victoria, and you should listen to her." "That is all the time we have, goodbye Harry Potter, and do it, if you want to save yourself… _I realized that I must go to Gringotts immediately. I packed my spare money and all my magical items, excluding Hedwig, and unbarred the fireplace. I made some floo powder with some potions materials and left just as Dudley and the rest of them came down the look at me. I flipped them off and appeared in Diagon Alley. I took a nice stroll down the street until I came to Gringots. I walked straight up to the farthest one and asked to have an audience with the Head Banker, "I would like to have an audience with the head of the bank." "And what is your name?" "Potter, Harry Potter." His eyes bulged and ushered me into a room in the back. "He's right through here sir," He said and ran off. I walked through the door to see a goblin sitting at a desk. "Sit," I did. "Now what brings you here." "I would like to have a blood test and be emancipated." "Well here, let me take your blood." He took out a golden dagger and cut my arm, before collecting it and putting it into a machine. "Here are your test results ." He looked sympathetic at me, so I read the paper.

**LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER PEREVELL**

**SON OF LILY POTTER (EVANS) (PEREVELL)**

**AND JAMES POTTER**

**VAULTS:**

**POTTER VAULT: 30,000,000 ARMOUR, HERILOOMS**

**PEREVELL VAULT: 20,000,000 ARMOUR HEIRLOOMS**

** .M. VAULT: 20,000,000 **

**GRIFFONDOR VAULT: 15,000,000 ARMOUR HEIRLOOMS**

**RAVENCLAW VAULT: 14,000,000**

**HUFFLEPUFF VAULT: 9,000,000 ARMOUR HEIRLOOMS**

**SLYTHERIN VAULT(CONQUEST): 12,000,000 ARMOUR HEIRLOOMS**

**HOGWARTS MASTER VAULT: 18,000,000 ARMOUR HEIRLOOMS**

**MAGICAL CAPABILITIES:**

**TRANSFIGURATION: SPEACALIST (BLOCKED)**

**POTIONS: SPECIALIST (BLOCKED)**

**CHARMS: NATURAL (BLOCKED)**

** .M.: AVERAGE (BLOCKED)**

**ASTRONOMY: NATURAL (BLOCKED)**

**D.A.D.A.: SPECIALIST (BLOCKED)**

**MAGICAL CORE: GRANDMASTER WARLOCK (BLOCKED 95%)**

**HEIR OF:**

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER**

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF PEREVELL**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**5****TH**** IN LINE- ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK**

**GODSON/GODMOTHER**

**GODSON OF SIRIUS BLACK**

**GODSON OF MINERVA MCGONAGALL**

**IN CASE OF PARENTS DEATH SHOULD GO TO:**

**SIRIUS BLACK (INCARCERATED)**

**REMUS LUPIN (BLOCKED)**

**CLYDE GREENGRASS (BLOCKED)**

**SERVERUS SNAPE (BLOCKED)**

**MINERVA MCGONAGALL (BLOCKED)**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**PETER PETTIGREW (MIA)**

My arms started shaking as I realized what Dumbledore did to me. I was enraged at this. The goblin spoke up, "Lord Potter, would you like me to cancel out all changes that Mistress Weasley and Lord Dumbledore have done to your account?" "Yes, please, and may you emancipate me?" "Already done as soon as I read the paper, you must schedule a meeting with the wizmagot to unblock everything done to you, but I can give you the ability to apparate." "Thank you and goodbye." I teleported to the ministry of magic and asked for a meeting, which I got immediately. All of the house lords came into the massive auditorium, including Cornelius Fudge. "Lords, I am here to show you all this paper, and ask that I be emancipated immediately." I passed around the paper and the mutters of indifference grew into yells of outrage as it spread around. "As you have all read the paper, my powers and inheritance have been blocked by Chief Muggawump Dumbledore. Shocks went through the room as I revealed his secret. "Lies!" Dumbledore finally spoke, "My wizards and warlocks, you cannot honestly believ-" "SILENCE ALUBUS!" Fudge got up. "If you are guilty, then we will truth serum you." Dumbledore's eyes widened for a split second before talking, "Fine." I was still on the floor, and Clyde Greengrass was doing the questioning. What is your name? _Albus Dumbledore. _When were you born? _1881. _Did you steal from Lord Harry James Potter-Perevell's vault? _Yes, 2 million galleons per year. _Thank you Albus. "It is decided, Harry Potter Perevell will be emancipated and unblocked from all his abilities and Albus Dumbldore will be immediately executed by Gryffindor's Sword." An uproar of approval shot through the crowd. I summoned the sword with my newly unblocked magic and gave it to the executioner, who looked familiar. It was Barty Crouch Sr! He raised it over his head and went for the killing stroke. Dumbledore rolled out of the way and started casting spells at us. _Avada Kadavara! Protego!_ I saved Crouch. _Stupfy! _I stunned him. He was then executed. "Wizards and Warlocks, I thank you for emancipating me, but I must go." And I teleported out.

**So how did you like it? I tried to keep it different from Kevin1984's but that's where all the inspiration is from sooo yeah. Please R&R and tell me which story to upload more, this one or Percy Jackson: Rebirth. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
